Soldiers, Proxies, and Masked Vigilantes
by grayfox7365
Summary: The last thing U.S. Marine Corporal Avery O'connell remembers was that he was fighting against the Atlas Corporation in the battle for New York. Now, he finds himself in a conflict he wants no part of, but when the rising forces threaten the things he cares about the most, he'll run head first into the the chaos that lingers ahead.
1. First Encounter

**HIIIIIII. HELLO. Thank you for clicking on my story. I hope you will enjoy. Anyway, this is my first shot at a series. So I would very much appreciate constructive criticism.**

 **Oh I would also like to say sorry to Hotline Miami fans in advance for... well you'll see.**

 **So now thats done lets get this show on the road.**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **START!**

* * *

Tick. Tock.

The liquid from a shower head fell to the floor of the shady, large, locker room to the pattern of a heart beat. The smell of the rotting flesh was evident in the air as the wind blew from tiny cracks and holes in the walls causing the temperature of the room to stay little above a chill.

Tick. Tock.

In the distance, slowly paced footsteps could be heard, stopping every few moments to take in the surroundings, making sure that the area was somewhat secure. Before continuing on.

Tick. Tock.

After a few more minutes the person who was making those footsteps stopped to check the area of the locker room. Satisfied with his safety, the careful man sighed in relief. He brought down his half face mask to neck to take a fresh breath of the cold air in the room. He took in a few deep breaths, the cold air feeling sorta refreshing. He learned back on the closest wall, slowly slid down, and sat on the cold floor of the locker room.

The man wore a dark gray patterned uniform. He placed his white and black IMR assault rifle down on the ground next to him as dug into one of his pockets, produced a pack of cigarettes, and a lighter. Then he continued to light one of the small pieces of relaxation and inhaled the fumes.

Tick. Tock.

The man removed the cigarette from his mouth as the tried to recall the events of what had lead him to this room. His fireteam had been ambushed by a group of Atlas troopers. They had been surrounded, but they had caught a break when reinforcements had just arrived. Then just as the were leaving, an Atlas trooper had shot a MAAWS Rocket at them. Everything else goes black up until he had woken up on the floor in this place.

He had searched for the room for half an hour. All the room contained was a small locker area, a bathroom stall area, and a shower room. Somehow the room was bright enough to see almost perfectly even thought there were no windows and no visible source of light.

Tick. To...-ACHOO.

The solider quickly grabbed for his weapon, stood up, and pointed in the direction of where that sneeze had come from while sliding his mask back up over his nose. It came from the stalls. A place where the only way "out" was through the way to the locker area, the place were the soldier was.

"Come out and show yourself," the Soldier called out to the stalls, his finger already starting to pull back the trigger a little. His call was met with silence and stillness. "I said come out of there and show yourself," he sternly called out once more. This time, a door on one of the stalls had opened up slowly, with a loud and long CREEEEEEK. The first thing that the soldier saw was a glint of steel. The glint of a knife.

"Drop the knife now," he yelled. The person holding the knife did not comply. "I told you to drop the dam knife. Don't you dare make me say it a third time." The loud clank on the bathroom floor signified that the person obeyed. "Good, now I want you to come out from behind the door, and show yourself. Slowly of course, and no sudden movements."

The soldier waited eagerly to see who was this person. He felt anxious. Hopefully it was a person who wasn't hostile, and maybe someone who he could to talk to help him calm himself down and relieve him from the anxiety he felt. After all, the quiet and eeriness of the the bathroom attacked at his head. Oh maybe it could be someone who could help him leave this place. He needed to get back to New York to prepare for the Atlas counter attack. Although, for all he knew, the person could've been apart of Atlas, or maybe even something worse, maybe some kind of lunatic.

As the soldier saw who... or what had come out from behind the door, any feelings of hope and relief was replaced with confusion and a bit of fear. A girl that looked like she was in her late teens appeared in front of him. Her height looked to be about five four, but she seemed decently thin and petite. She wore black jeans that hugged the thighs, and were ripped on on the knees as well as the thighs. Those jeans were tucked into a pair of heavy looking steel toed boots that looked like they had seen their fair share of hardships. Her hands had a pair of black and armored, fingerless gloves. On her top she had an unzipped hoody revealing that underneath she had on a tank top that rode almost a little too low around the neck. That being one of the first things that the soldier had noticed. The soldier would have made a cat call to her if he was not starring at her unusual... "features".

Along each of her cheeks of the girl were a row of twelve stitches making her looking like she had a skin was a tiny bit paler then that of most normal people. She had brown hair fell down to the middle of her back. Her pigment made it so that her one green eye seemingly glowed, almost like a cats eye in the night. Although the most interesting part of her was the clock that was stuck in her other eye socket. Even stranger was that the hands inside the clock were still moving. It was a full on working clock.

On the other hand, the girl stared at the soldier in full surprise. She had never seen anything quite like what was standing in front of her. Sure she had seen some messed up things from a moving-Fleshy statue like creature to a talking, moving, and murderous doll based off a character from a popular video games, but this was just a little to out of her ordinary.

She observed that along the soldier's limbs was a black metal lining that snugly attached to his limbs. To her it looked a a skeleton hugging the soldier. The soldier wasn't too tall, probably five-seven or five-eight. The uniform on him was an updated version of that of a United States marine although, the condition of his uniform looked as if mer moments ago the soldier was in the center of a war zone.

There was a moment of silence between the two. To break the ice, the girl then decided to take a step toward the soldier. Almost immediately the soldier stopped checking out the girl, raised his gun, and aimed his hybrid sights at the girls head.

"You stay where you are," he said. "Don't even think about moving any closer because if you do. I will not hesitate to pump your body full of lead.

The girl looked at the soldier, trying to get some sort of read off of him. His hands were shaking, and although he soldier's face was half covered she could she see his eyes. His eyes were that of a person who wanted to not kill, but if pushed to the edge, he would. This gave her an idea.

"Ya know soldier boy, it's really inappropriate to point a gun a someone, especially one that you've just met," The girl had said cockiness in evident her voice.

The solider was sorta caught off guard by this. He slightly lowered his gun. "Well the first part of you, that I just happened to see, was your knife," he said gesturing to the knife the girl had dropped.

The girl chuckled a little, and shook her head. "Fair enough." With that she took another step forward. The soldier responded by firing a four round burst of bullets that whizzed past her head and imbedded itself in the wall. "That was a warning shot," said he soldier sternly. "The next one goes right between your eyes."

The girl smirked, clearly unfazed up the soldiers threat. "Yes sir!" The girl said mockingly with fake enthusiasm. "Although, I'm pretty sure that it's best in both of our interests for you to lower your gun." This caught the attention of the soldier. "And what exactly do you know that would be for my best interests."

"Heh, I'll tell you soldier boy, but you just got to sling that gun around on your back first, and then I'll let you know what secret is behind curtain number one."

She is enjoying this a little too much. The soldier thought, kinda annoyed that the girl was messing him like this. "How do I know you won't stab me with that knife on the ground or the one you have strapped on the back of your belt." This comment made the girl's eyebrows rise with a bit of astonishment.

"How did you know I have a second knife?" The girl asked.

"I can see the sheath in the mirror from this angle," the soldier said with a little pride thinking that he had out smarted her in some way, shape, or form.

The girl looked back at the mirror on her left, and clear as day she saw one of her pride and glories in its little sheath on the back of her waist, and gave a bit of a chuckle.. "Ok you win with that," She said. "For that little thing, I'll reward you with a promise to not kill you within this entire year, and don't worry I am a girl of her word." The soldier did not look nor feel convinced

"Or the alternative is that you can kill me now, and you can spend how ever long you humans live without food or water inside this place," she chirped. "You seem smart though. I'm fully confident you will pick the right choice."

The soldier sighed in defeat. He slung the gun over his back and said "Fine we'll play it your way, but if you try being 'cute', I will kill you."

"My, my, soldier boy..." the girl said playfully. "You have quite the way of trying to pick up girls. Point a gun at them, shoot at them, and then call them cute," She chuckled as she reached to the ground to retrieve one of her fallen babies gently. The soldier rolled his eyes.

"So what kind of intel do you have that I can benefit from, Miss...ummm."

"Clockwork."

"What?"

This time it was the girl's turn to sigh and roll her eyes. "Clockwork. Thats my name."

"Oh, ok Miss... Clockwork," Said the soldier, who was questioning what kind of name was Clockwork in his head. Although the name did go with her left eye in some way. "Anyway what kind of..." The soldier started, but only go get cut off by Clockwork.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Wait just a dam minute, soldier boy. Clockwork said raising her voice a little. "I just gave you my name. Don't think you should give me your's?"

The soldier gave a gruff and rolled his eyes. Then with much gusto the solider introduced himself. "I'm Corporal Avery O'connell of Kilo Company in 3rd Battalion 3rd Marines." "Just Avery is fine."

"Clockwork stared at him for three second, and said, "Yeah... I think i'm gonna stick with just soldier boy." This annoyed Avery some more.

"Yeah fine, whatever," he said. "So tell me what kind of information do you have that I would be so interested in?"

"An exit out of this room."

Avery's eyes enlarged. "You know how I can leave?!" Will I be back with my fireteam? Also where are we, and how far are we...

"Jesus!" Clockwork yelled so she could get Avery to shut up and listen to her. "Don't ask a million questions at once." "I'll take care of this," she said as she started to move into the locker room. She walked up to the locker with the number 217 on the nameplate.

"You know those lockers are impossible to get open," Avery said, gesturing to a few bullets shells on the ground signifying that he had tried to shoot the doors open, but to no avail.

Clockwork looked at the at bullet casings, then to Avery, and then back to the locker. She shook her head, and started to turn the dial on the locker. "Dumb-ass Jarhead."

"What was that?"

"Nothing you should be worried about."

She finished spinning the last number on the dial, and opened up the locker. Inside, the locker was all rusty and any paint inside that wasn't covered with rust, was peeling off. The locker was pretty much empty save for the black laptop on the bottom of the locker that was seemingly in mint condition.

"I thought you said that you were gonna get me out of here," Avery said annoyed.

"Calm your shit, soldier boy," Clockwork responded as as she open the top and then booted up the laptop "This here is a portal used to teleport in and out of of this room."

Avery looked at Clockwork, dumbfounded questioning if she was high. "Portals?" He muttered. Really?"

Again, Clockwork shook her head in annoyance because of Avery's cluelessness to the situation. "You have me with a working clock in my head, you're taken from where ever you were for god knows why in a room that has no source of light, yet you can see, and you're questioning the possibility of a portal."

Silence was met as a response. eThe only few sounds being from the computer taking its time to get to the loading screen. "So you said you were part of the 3/3 Marines?"

Avery looked at Clockwork with his eyebrows raised surprised that she seemed to take interest. "Uh yeah."

"Thats cool, My ex-boyfriend's step dad served in Afghanistan and his grandpa served in Vietnam," Clockwork said as she still stared at the computer screen. They were both marines in the 3/3 Marines as well." I've seen the equipment that they use, but I don't think I've ever seen that kind of equipment your wearing."

"Oh this little thing," Avery excitedly exclaimed as he checked out, and showed off his own exo-suit. "This little baby is a prototype model of the AA-890 suit. It's basically a self-sufficient suit that has the all around capabilities of the assault, specialist, and heavy suits. The grappling hook, shield, hover, cloak, stim, recharge, jump, and so much more. This is a beauty on the battlefield, I'm just glad that I was one of the few to be elected to field test this. Avery went on for a bit longer sounding like he could take on the entire Atlas p.m.c. with this suit. Clockwork rolled her eyes, and eventually stopped listening. It being obvious that Avery had misunderstood the question. So she just waited for the computer get to the dam login. Seriously it was taking so much longer then it should have been.

Finally the soft jingle of the login screen reached the sound of Clockwork's ears as the computer came online. The background was just a black background with a messily drawn circle with an x drawn over it. When Avery finally stopped fanboying over the suit and saw this, he was reminded of blood. After a few more seconds later the words "please type in the password" came on screen.

"So what happens now?" Avery asked a not really sure what he should think about the screen.

"You'll see soon enough, soldier boy."

As soon as Clockwork pressed down on one of the keys of the laptop, the entire room shook violently knocking Avery off his balance, and right on his ass. "What the hell! I thought this was suppose to open a portal."

Clockwork was struggling to keep herself still as she typed in the password to get the portal open multiple times, again and again to no avail. "This doesn't usually happen!" she yelled in ordered to reheard over the rumble. Every time she got the password wrong, she got more pissed off "Dammit," She yelled out loud. "I'm fucking done with this shit!" With that being said, she took out one of her knives and stabbed the keyboard multiple times.

After the fifth stab, the room stopped shaking. "Hey soldier boy, you ok back there?" Clockwork called back to Avery.

"Just dandy!" He yelled back as he got back up and stumbled back to Clockwork, trying to figure out how he had managed to stand on his face just a few moments ago.

"Well what happens now?" He questioned. "Not sure," responded Clockwork as she resheathed her knife. "I guess we..." Suddenly all the walls around the them fell down brick by brick revealing a sky that was a mix of purple, red, and black. The room they were in turned into a kind of floating island, each of the fallen bricks adding it's self to the floor. On all sides they were surrounded by the oddly colored sky.

"Well is this your portal?"

"No."

In the distance the sounds of howling could be heard. Clockwork's eyes widened as she was very familiar to the call. It was a hunting pack. "Get ready, Soldier boy!" she yelled as she drew both of her knives. "We're about to have a party."

Avery nodded as he checked the battery on his exo-suit. It had ninety five percent, and with his extended battery life, he could last 3 days before he had to turn on the solar charging unit. "So what kind of enemies are in bound?" He asked anxiously while he checked to make sure he had a full magazine ready.

Almost immediately after he asked that question, a pitch black figure landed in font of them seemingly out of no where. It looked up. It's head was that of a wolf. It's eyes was pure red with not a pupil to be seen. It opened its mouth wide to reveal a set of sharp , blood stainned teeth. It stared at them with rage and the lust to kill, as it drooled.

Then quickly it lunged with his claws out forward at Avery, who barely had any time to react, but with the speed of his exo-suit he was able quickly avoid the beast. The beast hit the ground, its claws digging into the floor, turning in the process. It snarled at Avery.

Clockwork then chucked one of her knives at the beast head. The wolf creature quickly jumped out of the way. Clockwork, having anticipated this, in the flash of an eye, dashed to where the wolf creature was landing. She got there before the wolf was able to land on the ground. The wolf, still helplessly falling toward the ground, tried to swipe at Clockwork. She easily dodged the creature's claws. She took her one remaining knife in both of her hands and plunged the knife deep within the wolf creature's chest. The wolf tried struggling, tried to rip and scratch Clockwork off of him, but to no avail. Eventually the wolf stopped moving, and its claws fell to the ground with a thud.

Clockwork stood up, pulling out her knife and took a deep breath. She felt a gust of wind pass by her as she heard 4 separate but quick, loud blasts. Behind her, she heard a sound of squishing and a loud thud. She looked behind her, and less then a foot away laid another one of the wolf creatures with 4 separate holes in its face. She turned back at Avery who had his Assault rifle aimed in her direction, which was smoking as he stood there.

"Thanks," she said quietly as she walked over to retrieve the knife that she thrown. "But were not done yet. These two were probably just were scouts."

"Great," Avery muttered, Reloading his IMR. "What exactly are these things, and how do they get on our little 'island'?"

"They're Beowolf's," Clockwork answered, cleaning her knife. "As long as you keep your distance, you'll be fine. As for how they're getting here... Clockwork paused to think of what to say. "Well, your guess is just as good as mine."

In the distance more howling could be heard. The two got ready. "There!" Yelled Clockwork as 4 Beowolves fell from the sky towards the duo.

"I see them," Avery calmly responded as he took out three out of the four of the wolves. He pulled the trigger a few more times until he heard at the dry click sound.

"Reloading!" Called out Avery as he ditched his empty magazine and shoved in a fresh clip into the weapon.

"Hurry up!" Clockwork yelled as the remaining wolf landing on the ground. Behind him, on the edge of the island, two more Beowolves climed to the top of the surface.

Clockwork quickly dashed toward the trio of creatures. When she halved the distance, she threw her knife at the first wolf. Her knife landed cleanly landed between the first wolf's eyes killing it. As the wolf started to fall to the ground, Clockwork jumped on the dead body, when she grabbed her knife, she did a backflip off the dead wolf, and landed on top of one of the other creatures. The Beowulf shook and growled, but was quickly silenced after Clockwork slit the wolf's throat. The last wolf dashed and tried to slash at his fallen comrade and Clockwork, but Clockwork already threw her knife at the beast. The Beowolf stopped in its tracks. It tasted a warm liquid that filled its mouth. It tried to howl, but all it could muster up was a low gurgle sound. It slowly dropped to it's knees. Clockwork stood in front of it. "You hear that?" She whispered to the dying beast. "Its your life ticking away." With that she pulled knife from the creature's throat, allowing all it's blood to spill out slowly. Staring at her work, she let out a small chuckle.

On Avery's end, many more Beowolves showed up. He started to sweat even more and more, because for every one wolf he took out, two more wolves took its place. He threw a smart grenade towards a group of wolf charging him. The grenade flew towards them and exploded, leaving bloody chunks of the wolves. Three more wolves charged at him with a savage look in their eyes. Avery raised his gun and pulled the trigger to hear the terrible sound of a click.

"Fuck."

There was no time to reload. So he slung his IMR on his back and pulled out PDW pistol blasting away the closest Beowolf. Another Beowolf got close to Avery before he could turn and retaliate. The wolf raised its claw, and started to bring down upon Avery. In a spilt second he raised up his left arm, and out of his exo-suit popped out the exo-sheild. The collision with the shield and the wolf claw sent Avery flying, straight at another Beowolf who was winding up to take a swing at Avery.

Avery then activated his boosters which made him hit the ground, just barely missing the swipe of the Beowulf. He boosted again, allowing himself to slide under the wolf's legs, and up behind it where he let loose a fury of bullets, killing it were it stood.

Another Beowolf snook up behind Avery. It lifted its claw above its head, ready to smash Avery's head to the floor. Just as it was going to start its pounding, Avery quickly disappeared in thin air. The wolf looked around, confused a bit. Then it felt something turning it's head to the side. It tried to fight it but to no avail. It let out one last whimper as it felt the bones in its neck start to break, as well as its muscles start to rip. As Avery finished twisting the wolf's head all the way around, he took in the time to look at his surroundings while his cloak was still active.

There seemed to be no end to the Beowolves. There were enough to start overwhelming the both of them. If the amount of wolves kept appearing like they were, the two of them would be ripped apart within the next minutes. Then the thought hit him. He could use the weapons that command allowed for them to use after Atlas had used Manticore. He felt sick to his stomach, when he recalled what the effects were. He shook his head, and snapped out of it. He was in a desperate situation, and he really had no choice... did he?

Clockwork had been holding her ground well enough, but the wolves had gotten her surrounded. The wolves closed in around her slowly. She felt exhasted. Her entire body was drenched in a sweat., and the muscles in her legs ached. It had been a while since she had used her speed in a fight, and she was paying for not training the ability as much as she should've. She kept turning around, keeping her neck on a swivel. She hoped that at least one of the wolves would break formation so she could try to escape this ring of death, but no such opportunity arose.

"Hold on tight."

Clockwork nearly jumped at the sound of those words. Suddenly she felt some arms swoop her off her legs. The next thing she knew she was in the air hovering well above the circle of savage beasts. Below her, several explosions went off and a mist of white and yellow smoke engulfed the entire pack.

Clockwork looked at her savior. It was none other then Avery, who had just started to come out of his cloak mode. "Hey," he said, chuckling a bit. "Looks like you owe me for saving your ass."

"Quiet you," Clockwork said gently slapping Avery. then she noticed how she was being carried. It was the princess bridal carry. She quickly turned her face away as she felt her face getting a bit red. "Ummm, can you put me down now?" She asked quietly.

Avery looked down on the ground. Most of the mist had cleared up at that point. "Yeah, sure thing." With that he toggled off his hover mode and allowed his trusters to gently let the duo float to the ground.

On the ground was an unpleasant mess waiting for the duo. On the ground each and everyone of the wolves were on the ground, burned. Some were blackened like burnt patties on a grill. Others had burns that some of the bones and lower skins showing. One wolf, with what you could barley call a face anymore, crawled around trying to get some where. A few others just laid on their backs or bellies for their legs had burned off.

Clockwork's crouched down besides one of the dying Beowolves. She took her knife and jabbed it into it's skull. The wolf let out one last sigh, as if it had welcomed death now.

"What was the gas in those grenades?" Clockwork asked Avery who was also was conducting mercy killings of his own. It was clear that he was sick with what he had done.

"White Phosphorus."

"Dam..." was all Clockwork could say as she stabbed another suffering Beowolf. Its not like she could blame Avery for doing what he did. It was clear that the wolves were gonna overwhelm them if he didn't do this. It's not like she had done many things much more worse than what she was witnessing now.

As they killed the last Beowolf, Avery noticed how the sky had lost all of its purple and gave off a sinister black and red color. "You know, something is really bothering me." Said Clockwork out loud.

"What?"

"Well, it's just that it is pretty much unheard of to have a Beowolf or any other creature like it to attack people like me."

"What's that got to do with this, and what do you mean when you say 'people like you'?" Asked Avery who looked at Clockwork with a little concern. "You mean there are more of you."

"Yes... I'll tell you more about us later, but right now get your gun ready. There's one more still coming."

"Wait are you sure..." Avery stopped speaking as he looked upon Clockworks face. It spoke of fury, but her eyes spoke of something else. Her one green eye showed that she was scared, full of fear. The hands of her clock eye had frozen.

"Ok," he said as he reloaded his rifle and checked his battery on his exo-suit.

Behind them a small, spiraling cloud of black smoke traveled among the mutilated dead bodies. It was searching for the perfect host for that could sustain itself. It came across a Beowolf that was badly burned, and had one of its eye burned out, but the body parts were still altogether. "this is a satisfying host," the little cloud thought as it forced itself into the dead Beowolf's eye socket. Immediately the body started twitching. Slowly the body's main functions started to work. It's heart started beating, its burnt up lungs started to take in air, and vision came to the controller.

As something caught Avery's nose while he was setting himself up for the next attack. It was faint, though Avery could easily recognize it. There was no way in hell that he could ever forget that smell. The musty and acrid smell as if someone had struck a match. The smell of sulfur.

Immediately, Avery twisted around...and got his foot intertwined with a dead body of a Beowolf, causing him to lose his balance and fall flat on his face. As he connected with the ground, he pulled the trigger causing a burst of four bullets to fly toward at the feet at Clockwork who did a bit of a dance as she "dodged" the bullets.

"What the hell is your problem!" Clockwork yelled nearly at the top of her lungs. "I told you to get set, not to get you and me killed before for the final enemy gets here." In her rage, she stepped on a not-so stable bone of a beowolf which cracked under her wight, making her lose her balance, and fall on her face.

"Nice moves ya got there, Elvis." Avery called out as he got up from his pervious... misadventure. "Gah! Shut up, soldier boy!" Clockwork yelled out as she pegged a burnt up Beowolf arm at Avery, knocking the poor boy on his back again. "Ah, what the hell." Avery gutted as he laid flat on his back.

The creature that was mind controlling the dead Beowolf stood there, a little dumb founded, as he watched the comedy act play out. He wondered how the hell could these two clowns manage to take out this wolf pack. But that wasn't important, and time to get down to business.

The air around Clockwork and Avery suddenly became cold, sending chills down the spines of the two of them. A small gust of wind started to form. The duo, at the same time, looked to where the wind was blowing from.

The source was a Beowolf. This one was different though. Its entire body was a bit transparent. Though they could not see any of the organs of the wolf, it's skeleton were very clear as day. The bones glowed a crimson red. It had sparks of black electricity bursting all over its body. The most prominent feature would have been its left eye. As Avery stared at the one remaining eye, it made him start to sweat again. The skin around the eye had seemingly ripped into a shape of a crescent with blood freely leaking out. What should have been the whites of the eyes was instead a blood red with a small purple orb that seemed to wander all around the eyeball. A black mist was emitted from the eyeball, covering the left side of the Beowolf's face.

Both Avery and Clockwork mentally agreed that they could no longer stand around as the both attacked the beast. Clockwork threw her knife, and Avery let out a flurry of bullets from his IMR.

The bullets made contact with the wolf, but as each bullet ripped its way inside its body, the wolfs smile grew bigger and bigger. Just as Clockwork's knife was going to sink its self inside of the wolfs neck, the wolf raised its claw and caught the knife between its toes.

Clockwork looked in shocked, for no one had ever caught a thrown knife by her. The wolf's smile had pretty much grown to both sides of its face. He thought it was just about his turn to have some fun.

"Ahhhhhhh"

Avery immediately stopped shooting his gun, and turned to see Clockwork on all fours with her own knife plunged into her belly.

"Asshole!" Avery yelled reached for one of his grenades. Immediately Avery knew something was wrong. He couldn't move his arm. In fact, he couldn't move any part of his body. His exo-suit had locked up and had caused him from moving his limbs. "No way" he thought as he attempted to break free. It's only once or twice he had ever heard of an exo suit locking up. Those times were due to a mistake a programer made while the suits had been manufactured.

"Whats wrong, Corporal Avery O'connell?"

Avery immediately froze as he heard an icy, and lifeless voice whisper his name. "You can tell me if something is wrong.," It continued. Avery felt a sharp object gently force him to look up. Avery found himself mere inches away from the face of the Beowolf. The purple orb on its red eye was gazing at him. Somehow, Avery felt like it was looking right at his soul.

Suddenly, Avery felt a surge of pain move through him followed by the sounds of something cracking and snapping. "I said tell me what's wrong." The voice wielding both iciness and rage in it. Another surge of pain passed through Avery, and this time he could not hold back a scream himself.

Barely hanging on to consciousness, Clockwork fought the urge to pass out or throw up. It had been a long time since she had sustained an injury like this. She couldn't come up with a logical answer for this. She always saw every attack coming. This time, she was just staring at the Beowolf and the next thing she knew, she was on the ground with her own knife inside of her.

As she fought on to stay awake, she heard a scream. She looked at the source, and there was Avery being shocked with the black electricity that was being emitted from the body of the Beowolf. She stared and then something printed on the wolf's back caught her eye. Although it was nearly invisible, she could make out a black circle. In the center of it was a red dot. Along the sides were four legs that resembled that of a spider, and on top were four triangles at that resembled a crown. Lastly, at the bottom of the the circle were liquid drops making it so that the circle looked as if it was leaking. Clockwork had seen this circle when she had been out hunting. This was the mark of Zalgo. The demon who represented nightmares, but this couldn't have been Zalgo, she thought. They would both would've been experiencing their worst nightmares. Clockwork struggled to her feet, and slowly made her way to Avery's little torture spot.

Avery let out another anguished scream as another blast of electricity flowed through his body, his vision blurring multiple times . The mind controlled Beowolf started to chuckle. Avery was spent. His entire body had smoke coming off of it and his body ache of pain, begging for the electrocution to stop. He was at his limit. Any more shocks would start to destroy his organs and tissues underneath the skin, causing him to pass out from this. The sadist mind controller, knew this and decide to have some fun smacking Avery's head. His blurred once again, this time his vision turned into an abyss of darkness. In the distance stood a tall, slender figure. A low monotone, but yet a comforting voice, came from the figure.

"Come"

Avery realized that he had full control over his body again. Although, at first Avery was a little reluctant to follow the instructions, but another whisper like command from the figure somehow changed Avery's mind, and he slowly made his way forward.

As he got closer Avery made out the features that the figure had. It was wearing a black suit that looked as if it had just been fresh out of the dry cleaner. Underneath the suit was a crisp white shirt also looking perfect. On top of that was a blood red neck tie. With each step closer, he released how tall the figure was. It was crushingly tall, easily 8 feet tall at least. Avery now stood directly in front of the creature. He stared at it's face. It was completely white but the face resembled the human skull, with indents on where the holes in the skull would have gone.

The creature raised it's hand, snapping Avery out of his fixture on the face of the creature. On it's hand lit up a blue and purple flame. Avery stared at the flame. He was drawn into it. As he stared at the flame, his heart rate started to skyrocket, and suddenly he felt warm.

The creature waved it's hand in front of Avery's eyes, cutting his attention away from the flame, and back upon the creature.

"Kill."

A voice was emitted thought out the air, although Avery knew that this voice defiantly came from the the creature that stood in front of him. The voice asked him a question in an odd tounge. Unable to understand the language the creature was speaking, Avery instead just nodded his head.

With that the creature took one of Avery's hands in its cold and boney ones, and placed the blue and purple flame on his hand. The flame then slowly sank into the hand and spread it's self through out Avery's body. At first there was no pain, but then, quite quickly, Avery felt small pricks of sharp pain. That quickly turned into an extreme amount of burning. Every vain on Avery's body became visible, glowing the purple and blue color. The pain felt as if Avery had just been thrown into an oven and left to quickly bake.

Avery felt his body lock up again, keeping him from moving anything below his neck. The creature crouched down until it was on eye to eye level with Avery. The indents on his head where it's eyes should've been, made Avery feel as if they were staring into the very soul of him.

"Save Me"

With that Avery felt another shock of pain, followed by the sound of crackling behind it. His vision returned, back to normal, and he was back in the position where his exo-suit had locked up on him where he could stand helplessly as he was being slowly killed by the demon fro before.

"Hey, corporal ..." The creature whispered with a hint of pleasure to his icy voice. "I bet every single one of your teammates on your fireteam are in the hands of the Atlas scientists being what they were made to be, test subjects. Any amount of exhaustion that Avery had felt quickly disappeared. His full attention was stuck on each and every word that was spoken to him.

"I bet that right at this very moment those boy are crying out in agony as the scientists use them as ginny pigs for all the new bioweapons and new forms of Manticore gas that they are gonna use to kill every single one of your troops, and citizens that take your for granted. You know, I bet that they are cursing your name for abandoning them in the middle of combat."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU BASTARD!" Avery roared as he attempted to attack his tormentor, but could do nothing due to his eco-suit becoming a restrain. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH! YOU DO NOT EVER MENTION MY FIRETEAM EVER!

The mind controlled Beowolf smirked to Avery's sudden outburst. "Now now, that kind of language is not very gentlemanly" The Beowolf chuckled a few more times. I can promise you that Lord Zalgo has come up with a plan for those useless meat bags that will serve for our entertainment.

"I WILL GUT YOU, YOU MOTHER FUCKING CUNT," swore Avery, even more angry.

"My, my Corporal, Such language," The Beowolf giggled "I think I should teach you something abo-Ahhhwooooooooo." The Beowolf let out a howl of pain as Clockwork drove her knife into its back and twisted. "Soldier boy is right. You need to shut the hell up," Clockwork said.

The wolf took no time in shaking off Clockwork, and threw her off to the side, and turned his attention to Clockwork.

"Now Now Now, Miss Clockwork, this is something interesting," The Beowolf towering above her said. "This is probably the first time I've ever seen you save someone who is not one of us or yourself." At this point, any trace of the smile that the Beowolf had disappeared into pure rage. "NOW YOUR RISKING YOUR LIFE FOR SOME LOWLY HUMAN!" The Beowolf had picked up Clockwork by her sweatshirt. "Slenderman's 'philosophy's' of sticking to the shadows, and allowing humans to live makes you weak." The Beowolf brought up one of its claws to Clockworks neck. "And only the weak will die off in the new universe that Zalgo will create."

"And you won't be around to see any of it you son of a bitch!"

With that, Avery, who had somehow managed to press the eject on his exo-suit, jumped on to the wolfs back, grabbed at Clockwork's knife that was still stuck inside the back of the wolf, cut the hole, that Clockwork made deeper, shoved a smart grenade in the wound, shot at the arms of the wolf to make it drop Clockwork, and jumped off.

The Beowolf scrambled around, trying to get the grenade out of its back. It danced around for a while, and in a bizarre fashion, the Beowolf exploded. Scattering all its blood, and guts all around the area splashing some of its blood on the Clockwork and Avery.

"Yeah fuck you asshole!" Yelled Clockwork coughing up a little bit of blood from her stab wood from earlier. Avery slowly made his way toward her and took a seat next to her.

"You look like hell," He joked as he removed his backpack and started to rummage throughout the bag.

"Shut up, jarhead." As she coughed up a little more blood. "I just saved your ass from being fried. So just shut it and be quiet."

"Oh," Avery said with a bit of smugness in his voice. "But I thought I could interest you in some medigel from the Sirta foundation."

"Medi-what now?"

Avery rolled his eyes as he tossed her a metal cylinder. "Just place a little of that gel on you wound, and let it work it's magic." Clockwork looked at the cylinder, then at Avery, and then back at they cylinder. She shrugged as she pressed the button on the top of it, allowing a tiny amount of medigel to ooze out of the cylinder and onto her stabbed belly. As it made contact with the wound, Clockwork could immediately see the effects of the gel take place.

Although the gel was cold the the touch, the gel quickly became warm, and slowly moved around as if it was giving a message. Clockwork fought the urge to let out a small moan, but dam did this medigel feel good. When it finished, all the gel was gone, and any trace of the wound ever being there was gone.

"Great stuff, right?" Avery asked.

"Yeah...Where did you say this stuff is ma-WHAM!

The next thing Avery saw was Clockwork's body flying across the floor.

"What the hell!" Avery yelled as he twisted backwards to see what the source of what had attacked her. By the time Avery got to his knee, A hand grabbed Avery's throat, and lifted him the rest of the way up.

"Well, this is a nice body you got, for a human anyways." Said the demon, now taking an identical form of Avery. The skin was deep dark purple, and the uniform was a black and red camo. The exo-suit was created out of bones. Each and everyone of the bones was stained with blood.

"You... you... died, though." Avery struggled to say.

A smile stretched across the copycat's face. "You really think a regular human can kill a single one of us?" The copy cat snickered. "Thats so adorable." Avery coughed as the copycat tightened its grip on him.

"You know," The copy cat started. "I've never seen something like this little suit of yours before." The copy cat raised his free arm, and showed off his bone exo-suit. "I'm gonna have so much fun with this little thing, thank you kindly Corporal. Out of the bones popped the equivalent of an exo-luancher, and it launched a grenade. The grenade hit the floor, bounced a few times and slowed down to a full stop right to next to Clockwork. In a few seconds a white flash filled the visible area.

"Dam!" Yelled out the copycat. "Oh she and I are going to have so much fun when she wakes up." The copycat brought its mouth real close to Avery's ear. "I wonder how it would be like if I whispered to her just like I'm doing right now with you." Avery started to struggle as it became harder to breath. "Maybe I'll say...hmm I don't know...Your time is up." The demon chuckled. "You were bound to hear this one way or another."

With those words Avery stopped struggling. His arms dropped down to his sides, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he let out a long breath. "Aww, My toy broke." The copycat said sounding disappointed, but looking like he had just finished a good meal. "Oh well, a meat bag never really lasts long." The copy cat chirped as he threw the body aside, on its head, causing a loud snapping sound come from the lifeless corpse.

"Now time to deal with the little girl who went crazy, just because her little boyfriend decided to break up with her."

Clockwork, who was trying to regain her continuousness and footing, flinched a little when the Demon said that.

"FUCK YOU!" She yelled. "You have no idea what I've been through, and what I'm still going through. She grabbed on of her knives and threw it at the Avery look alike.

The demon quickly moved out of the way, and continued his approach of Clockwork.

"Oh, but I do Miss Clockwork. We all do. We are technically all the same, now aren't we."

"Don't you say another dam word, Asshole," Clockwork growled.

"It's true though," The demon said as he edged closer to Clockwork. "We are all the same. Some may be stronger then others, and some my be weaker, but we are the same. We all had moments were we were pushed to the edge to where we could not take it anymore.

"I _said_ be QUIET."

"We are all the same, especially right now. All of us were called by them... and all of us enjoy all the killing we do. All the torture, the slow killings, the oneliners... They make us all the same. Every time another one of us is created, the reason becomes more ridiculous then the one before it." The demon started to chuckle. "I mean come on. Look at your story."

"ASSHOLE!"

With that Clockwork lunged toward the copy cat Avery with her remaining knife. The demon was able to easily able to dodge, and grabbed ahold to to her hood.

"Let go of me, you bastard," Clockwork said as she twisted around to slash at the demon. The demon easily side stepped out of the way, grabbed her arm that held the knife, and twisted it behind her back to the point where he could've broken it.

Clockwork dropped her knife and bit down on her lip. She refused to give out a scream that would please the demon.

The Demon dropped his smile, and frowned at Clockwork. "Why bother fighting me," He questioned her. "You. Are. Going. To. Die." He said this as he brought up a blade that came out of his copy cat exo-suit. "Looks like your time is up..gahhh"

The Demon felt a cold blade slide into his back, making him scream and throw away Clockwork. The demon turned around, and saw Avery. This time though, Avery was different. A snow white mask covered his face, The eyeholes glowed a menacing blood red. His gray uniform and exo-suit had turned into a black and red armor that looked like it had come from space. In his hands, he held Clockworks knife.

"Your supposed to be dead," The demon yelled.

This new Avery did not respond, but just stood there waiting.

Annoyed, The demon said, "Fine don't talk to me, it won't matter in a few seconds." With that, the Demon charged at Avery with the speed of a bullet with his swords drawn.

As the demon got to Avery, he brought down his blade to where Avery's head was been. A loud clang sound of two pieces of metal hitting against each other.

The demon stood on the ground in front of Avery, unable to understand why his attack did not work. Agitated even more now, the demon attacked again, and again, and again. No matter how many times the demon struck, and no matter how fast, the demon could not land a hit. He couldn't even identify any movements Avery would make. To the demon, Avery was just standing there, not moving.

This pissed of the Demon more. "DON"T YOU TAUNT ME, YOU MOTHER FUCKER."

The Demon stopped his fast assault, and then raised up both of his swords over his head, and charged up his blades. When both the blades were power to the fullest (shown when his blades glowed red), he then proceeded to smash the blades down upon the new Avery. This caused a miniature explosion with a shockwave that managed to push Clockwork back a bit, and a smoke screen.

As the smoke screen cleared up, The demon's eyes widened as he saw the figure of Avery standing there unfazed, with the blade of the Demon resting upon the top of Avery's head.

"This is impose...grup." Before The Demon could finish it's sentence Avery grabbed it's neck, and lifted it in the air. Much like how the demon had done with him moments earlier.

"Please...don't..." The demon begged one last time.

Avery shook his head no.

The Demon began to cry out as it felt itself start to burn up. Its body started to "crack apart." Blood gushed generously from the wounds as well as a red light that emitted from the cracks upon the Demon's body.

Avery then squeezed his hand together causing the neck of the Demon to explode, as well as the rest of the body. All that was left was a puddle of blood and a few chunks of meat from the Demon on the ground.

Clockwork laid down on the ground observing what had happened in both fear and excitement. Although when Avery's suit started to fade away, it sent chills down her spine. The suit slowly faded off Avery's body by turning into pieces of ash and then blowing away in a breeze that had just started to blow. When the suit was entirely gone, Avery was left standing in his U.S. Marine urban came, along with his exo-suit.

Avery turned around to face Clockwork. He had felt exhausted, but at the same time, he felt relaxed. For some reason his head felt a bit more clear then before. Then a question sprung into his head. The turned toward a staggered Clockwork, who was still a bit surprised by what Avery had did, to ask a question.

"So how were you gonna get me out of here again?"

* * *

 **AND THATS A WRAP.**

 **Thank you so much for reading the story all the way through. I would very much love opinions on ways that I can improve my writing technique. Anyways thank you for reading.**

 **Oh I would also like to apologize for the lack of Hotline Miami. I am very sorry and I promise you the next chapter will feature some of that.**

 **Anyways THANKS AGAIN! and see you next time.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Hotline Miami, Call of Duty, or any of the Creepypastas within this fanfic. I do enjoy the creators work of the series mention above, but I do not claim anything about that as my own property.**


	2. Miami 1990?

**Hello again and thank you for sticking with this story for the second chapter.**

 **I know that was a really long chapter, but thanks for reading.**

 **Anyways, I am here to tell you that I can 100% guarantee that there is Hotline Miami in this chapter.**

 **I would like to apologize for the lack of Hotline Miami in the last chapter.**

 **So anyway lets get the show on the road.**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **Start**

* * *

"You know you never mentioned anything about the swirling circles that can give you motion sickness, or the fact that you were taking me to Miami in 1990!," Avery half yelled as he entered the door to the place Clockwork called home.

"Calm down, soldier boy," Clockwork yelled back, already having been through this conversation. "I've already tried to tell you that the portal cannot do another time warp for the next two weeks, and the device was damaged by the explosions from your grenades. So the only person you have to blame is yourself for your delay, but in the mean time you can just crash at my place."

Annoyed, Avery kept quiet as he shut the door behind him and decided to not speak about how she stabbed the keyboard of the laptop a few times as Clockwork flipped the light switch. The light reveled a simple, and clean house hold. The door immediately lead to the living room. Right next to the entrance was stairs leading to the second floor. Right beside the living room was the kitchen that contained the basic cooking necessities like a stove and microwave alone side a refrigerator and a humble sized table.

The entire floor of the living room was carpeted. The room contained a simple sofa for about 4 people, 2 single seater couches, and a rustic looking coffee table in the middle. Then there was the T.V. It was a 55' inch flat screen television that sat upon a T.V. cabinets that contained various gaming systems. One of which was the N64.

"Hey Clockwork," Avery said as he looked the television and all its gaming systems with a bit of confusion.

"Yeah, whats up?"

"You said we were in 1990, Miami right?"

"For the love of christ, I've said yes to that question about a million times already," Clockwork yelled out.

Avery wanted to yell back at Clockwork, but decided to ignore it. He was too curious about the T.V.

"Well anyway, If we're in 1990, how does any of that stuff exist," Avery asked as he pointed towards the object of interest.

Clockwork took one look at where he was pointing and said "Time Travel."

"Oh boy," Avery sighed. "Why do I feel that there is gonna be a time travel mind fuck by the end of this fanfic?"

"What?"

"What?" Avery quickly responded for the author of the story erased his memory of ever having ever said that.

Clockwork sighed and shook her head "Dam stupid Jarhead."

Clockwork then proceeded to take off her boots and unstrap her knives from her belt and laid the knives on the coffee table. After that she started to head up the stairs but stopped mid-way up, and looked at Avery who was still standing at the entrance a bit unsure what to do with himself.

"Hey soldier boy."

"Yeah," Avery gruffly responded, annoyed a little that Clockwork had still persisted on calling him that.

"There is a guest room immediately on the right after the stairs. You can settle down in there," Clockwork cheerfully said. "Oh also there is plenty of clothes of in the closet. So you probably want to change out of your uniform." Clockwork turned around to start heading back up the stairs, but immediately turned back around to face Avery again.

"I know everything that has happened maybe hard to take in, and you probably want to just lay down, but I think you should explore Miami, maybe find a bar and have a drink. Happy Hour is just starting since its around five, so you should be fine if you want to get a cheep drink." Clockwork quickly dug into her pocket and produced her wallet.

"Speaking of which, do you need any money," Clockwork asked as she started to open up her wallet. Avery his hand up and shook his head no to signify that he was fine.. Even in his time in 2059, although uncommon, people still used cash to pay, and even if he had no money to spend, he was not about to take money from someone he just met. He still had standards.

Putting away her wallet, Clockwork said "Ok thats fine. Well, have fun and welcome to Miami." Clockwork turned around and took a few steps up, quickly turned around because she forgot to tell Avery one important last thing.

"Just so you know, I saw you checking me out when I came out of that stall." She then narrowed her eyes a little and spoke more in a serious tone. "I'm gonna go take a shower, and if I catch you trying to sneak a peak, I cut your dick off and feed it to you." With that, Clockwork giggled as she walked up the rest of the way up, and left Avery speechless as he shivered with the horrendous thoughts in his head.

Avery just stood there for awhile, still in a little in shock until he heard the shower head turn on, signifying that Clockwork had started her business. He then walked up the stairs, into the guest room and, sighed placing his gun and backpack down as he shook his head, annoyed that he was taken aback from Clockworks threat. He was a dam U.S. Marine. He was not suppose to be phased by mer words.

"Crazy Bitch."

One clothes change into a tank top and jeans Later...

Despite the humid air, Avery found the summer Miami evening a bit relaxing. As the crimson kissed sky got darker with every second of the sun going down, the neon signs and lights of the various shops, restaurants, and hotels came on and lit up their own part of the world. The streets and sidewalks were brimming with life as the citizens of Miami finished up with work or other actives. Some of them talked about where to eat out tonight. Others talked what a hard day they had at work, and that they couldn't wait to get to some bar and drink up all their problems away. Music started to pound in some clubs and bars, signifying that it was time for the Miami residents to get their crazy on.

Despite Avery wanting to wander into one of the clubs or bars with loud music, he forced himself to walk on by. He felt as if he didn't deserve to good time. Not while he was here in the middle of Miami while his squad mates were fighting the Atlas Corporation in New York.

After a few miles of walking, Avery found himself away from all the night life. The wooden boardwalk path he had taken changed into a dirt path leading up a hill. At the top of the hill lay a small building in front of him.

"Fanatics," Avery said aloud as he read the sign. Judging by the neon signs that said happy hour and beer, Avery assumed that this place was a bar. I looked a bit rundown though. The door had definitely seen better days with all its bumps and dents. The paint on the building was pealing, and one of the windows that was broken, had a simple plank over it to show that it was "fixed." Luckily there was a screen keeping the mosquitos out.

Usually when Avery and his team got time to go off the base, they would go hit up bars, a different one every night, but they would never hit up something that looked this bad out of shape. They would probably scoff and move on. But Avery wasn't with is team tonight, and he certainly didn't want to be in a bar full of people drunk off their asses.

"Fuck it," he said as he pulled the door open and walked in.

"WELCOME," exclaimed a bearded fat man who towered over Avery as soon as he took a step inside. "Would you like to take a spot on the bar or would you rather take a spot at one of our tables!"

Avery was taken a back for a second by the friendly attitude of the fat man. After he got his composure back, Avery took a look at both the table area, and the bar. There was also a sofa in-front of a T.V. that was showing some baseball game. The interior of the bar looked fairly decent despite the outside of the bar looking like a mess, although there was something very wrong. There were absolutely no customers inside aside from himself. Avery was about to turn around and leave, but he thought against it. He was already here, and not to mention that would be super disrespectful to leave without having anything.

"Bar Please," Avery said a bit quietly but loud enough for the fat man to hear him.

"Alright, that's great," said the Fat man with a smile as he handed Avery a menu. "Just take a seat, and my bartender will be right out to help you out." With that, the Fat man walked over to the sofa, took a seat, picked up a beer that was at the foot of the sofa, and watched the baseball game.

Taking a seat, Avery placed down a menu on the bar without taking a look at it. Avery began to think about his current situation. So much had just happened in the span of just few hours, it hurt his head. First off there was Clockwork, some sort of freak with those stitches in the form of a smile on her face and that creepy ass clock inside her eye socket. Although, if you took way those two things, she was actually pretty hot. Avery quickly shook his head as to rid himself of any thoughts of her. Then there was the fight with those "Beowolves." There was also that Demon. Avery shivered as he though of that demon. He felt himself die when the demon had strangled him, but why wasn't he dead. All he could remember was everything being hard to breath and then the world fading to black. Then he remembered the feelings of anger, hate, and the desire to murder someone it. He shivered once more.

"Here ya go," said a warm voice interrupting his thoughts. Avery looked up to see a pretty blonde bartender had laid down a pizza and four beers in front of him. He looked at the bartender and then at the food and then back at the bartender."

"I didn't order anything though."

"Don't worry about it. It's on the house," The bartender smiled warmly "I couldn't charge a boy of our military if I wanted too."

Avery looked up from the food and into the bartenders green eyes. "What makes you say that I'm apart of the military."

The bartender let out a chuckle a bit and shook her head. "First of all, the dog tags you're wearing are a dead give away, but truth is that I just know a serviceman when I see one." The bartender then turned around and grabbed a beer herself, then proceeded to take a swig of it.

"My bother served as a marine while I did some time in the National Guard. We both did some fighting during the Hawaii conflict with the Russians. " The bartender sighed and took another swig of her beer and got quiet.

"Hawaii conflict with the Russian," Avery questioned in his head, but decided to play along with it. He really needed to see a history book because in all his history classes, he did not remember any Hawaii conflict against the Russians.

"Yea, I served during then as well," Avery said quietly. Avery then took one of the bottles, and raised it in the air.

"Here's to the both of us then," He said "And to your brother."

"I served in the U.S. Army and did time in Hawaii as well, you know" Called the Fat Man from the sofa before either the bartender or Avery drank any of the alcohol . That caused Avery to snicker a little bit.

"Ok... well here's to you as well, Mr...um"

"His name is Mark," The bartender said. "My brother's name is Ash, and mine is Alex."

"I'm Avery."

Raising their beers, both Avery, Mark, and Alex said "Here's to us." They then proceeded to chug their beers until not a drop was left in their respective bottles.

"Ready for another one?"

The rest of the time Avery spent went by in a bur. He and Alex chatted and bickered awhile about small things (Avery mostly lied), and Mark eventually joined the duo after his baseball game. Then there was the pizza. After Avery finished up two bottles, he took a bit of a slice. It was by far the best pizza he had ever had. He made sure to let Alex and Mark know about it. They both laughed, and said that their pizza was nothing compared to a pizza joint they knew about it.

After a few hours and beers, he started to realize it was getting late, and so he said goodbyes to Mark and Alex, assured them that he would be back, and started to head home. In the distance he could see that the late hour had done little to halt the night life of Miami. Though he was a little shaken up from the booze he had drank, He knew that it was the hour where scumbags and creeps started to come out.

"Come on bitch, take it off!"

Speaking of scumbags and creeps, just ahead were six of such people, clearly drunk, who had formed a circle around a five foot tall girl with black hair, wearing a green Miami dolphins sweat shirt and kaki pants. The stood quietly as the thugs yelled insults and other derogatory things at her, although the more the thugs talked smack, the more apparent she was getting annoyed. Finally she got fed up with the creeps and broke her silence.

"All of you better get out of my way or y'all gonna get hurt," she threatenned

One of the thugs scoffed, reached into his pants, produced a butterfly knife, and flipped it open.

"What can you possibly do to the five of us."

"I'll make that microscopic penis of your's totally non-existant."

"You fucking cunt!" Yelled the thug as he charged toward the girl. "I'll teach you some mother fucking manners."

The girl sidestepped, managing to avoid the thug's knife, and then round house kicked the thug in the groin. He yelped in pain and started to bend over. The girl then took the opportunity to grab the creep's head and then slammed it on the ground, knocking the creep out cold.

The thug's friends looked at the girl, and then at their friend. "Your gonna regret doing that bitch," one of the thugs yelled while grabbed out his knife, and charged at the girl. She raised up her arm to parry the thug's arm, but his arm never made contact with hers.

Behind the attacker stood Avery, who was holding the creeps arm in place above the thug's head. The thug turned his head and looked at Avery.

"You know, attacking a young woman is a very improper thing to do. Only those with micro-penises tend to do that."

"FUCK YOU," yelled the thug as he used his other hand to reach into his pocket to pull out another knife, and stab at Avery. The knife barley missed Avery, who twisted his body side ways to avoid the attack. Avery then tightened his grip on the arm he had grabbed from the thug and the proceeded to lift the thug up and over his head. The thug could only wiggle like a rag doll before his body met the hard ground. Dazed, the thug attempted to get back up, Only to have his head forcefully collide with the ground again, knocking him out.

"It wasn't necessary for you to get involved," the girl said as she and Avery got back to back while the other three thugs circled around them. Avery rolled his eyes at the comment and would've said something back, but they had bigger problems to worry about.

"I'm Corey by the way, and it was pretty cool how you sent that asshole flying," the girl said as both Avery and herself took careful steps in a circular motion, back to back.

"I'm Avery, and thanks. It looked like you got some cool moves too."

"Alright so..." "YAHHHHHH!"

One of the thugs, who was armed with a small folding knife, let out a yell, interrupting before charging at Corey. Corey quickly got low and then started a motion to kick at the thug's knee. At the same time Avery did a 180 degrees spin and punched toward the thug's face. Both Corey's and Avery's hits landed at the same time. With both hits giving of a satisfying sounding crunch, signifying that the thug wasn't getting back up as both hits sent the thug spinning and flying back words.

Two more thugs were left. One armed with knuckle bracers, and the other one armed with a switch blade.

"Ten bucks says I can take down the loser with the switch blade faster then you can take down knuckle braces over there," Corey said jokingly.

"Your on."

"Prepare to lose ten bucks then."

With that, Corey dashed forward, quickly closing the distance between the creep and her. Surprised the thug jabbed at the air with his knife. Corey quickly side stepped the knife, but noticed something as she passed the thug's arm. She quickly grabbed at the wrist of the thug, and held the arm in place. Then she closed the blade down on the fingers of the thug, who cried out in pain, and dropped the knife. Corey quickly caught the knife as it fell to the ground and then drove it into the thug's groin and twisted it. Then she drug the knife down the side of the leg of the creep, all the way down to the foot. The creep cried out as tears formed in his eyes. He stood there, his legs bent toward each other, and soiled himself with whatever was left of his little manhood.

With one finger, Corey pushed against the horrified thugs's forehead gently, causing the thug to fall over on his back with a loud thud.

"I guess you owe me..." Corey stopped mid sentence as she witness Avery on top of his assigned thug, punching the man's face. The limpness of the man signified that Avery had long since knocked out the thug before Corey, but Avery kept punching.

One time.

Two times.

Three times.

Four times.

Five times.

Avery halted his punchings after the fifth. He examined the face. The man's face was bloodied and bruised. This nose was evidently broken, and small bumps started to already form upon the man's face.

"This was not enough," Avery thought in his head. This man deserved more. He deserved to keep getting beaten until brain his tissues were coming out of his head. Avery raised his fist one more time, ready to bring it down on the creep's head. But then, out of no where, chills rain down Avery's spine. What was he doing. This wasn't right. He'd be no better then the thug if he had taken another swing.

Avery immediately got up after wiping the blood off his hands on the shirt of the thug he had knocked out.

"Well I guess I was hoping for your to be like Tony," Said Corey walking over to Avery handing him ten bucks. She was a bit disappointed, seeing Avery not smash that fucker's face in a million times.

Avery looked at the money and shook his head.

"Keep it," he said cheerfully. "If I ever see you again, well say you'll owe me one." Then he started to hastily walk away, leaving Corey standing over the bodies of the misfortunate losers to cross both Avery and her path.

Corey sighed and walked the opposite way Avery went . She had taken too long with those thugs, and she probably would get an earful from the group when she got to the bar. After all, they did have "work" to do tonight, although she couldn't get Avery off her mind. She kinda hopped that they would meet again. He seemed cool, and possibly could make a good addition to the "team." She'd have to ask the others though. With what they have started to do, they really couldn't trust just anyone. She turned around and started to make her way to Fanatics.

When Corey was out of eyeshot, Avery ran to the side of the road and sat down because he had felt a bit light headed. He had seen lots of fucked up shit before especially with manticore and what it did to some of his friends who had fought in Baghdad, but what he saw Corey do back there made him sick. The worst part was how she just walked away from it like it was just a game. Avery was no saint when it came to killing things... Especially how he decided to use white phosphorus on those bewolves, but those were just animals, and he would never use it on a human being... not matter how terrible he or she was. Quick and painless with every shot a kill shot using a gun. Thats how he rolled. Avery took a deep breath and sighed. He needed to get back to his timeline.

Avery got back up after awhile and started to head back to Clockwork's. He hopped that She had some booze at her place because dam he needed another drink.

* * *

 **And thats a wrap.**

 **So thank you again for sticking with my story.**

 **Stay awesome ya'll. Peace!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership or creation of any of the mentioned stories, games, or other forms of art(Hotline Miami, Slender, Creepypastas, ...etc) in this fanfic.**


	3. R n R Richard and Richter

**HIIIIIIIIIII. Hello again. Thank you so much for tuning in for another chapter, and just a heads up I decided to change things up sooooooo yah lets get this started.**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **ACTION!**

* * *

Months earlier.

"What am I doing," I think to myself as I undo the bandage wrapping over my face with blood that did not belong to me. I throw it on the seat next to me then open the black duffel bag.

Immediately, after opening it, I was met with my old brown and yellow sleeved letterman Jacket with a teal t-shirt. I quickly undid the prison guard's uniform I was wearing and threw them on, and sighed. This felt natural to me. The man who was driving the car, looked up at the mirror, and chuckled. It was Richter Burg, The Rat, the man who attempted to kill my girlfriend, Sarah and me.

I still questioned why I didn't kill him in that same night. The night I killed all those corrupt, asshole cops in the police station. I had every reason to do him in. He had shot me in the god dammed throat, and put a bullet in Sarah's belly. The fall from getting shot made me hit my head on the floor hard, really hard. It knocked me out, and placed me in a god damn coma. If the police had not been secretly following me, Richter's assasination could've been successful, and he would've gotten away. Still, I'm a little bit grateful that I didn't kill him... Only a tiny bit.

When I saw him in that courtyard during my first day in prison, he came up to me trying to apologize for what he had done, saying that he only did it because of what 50 Blessings had told him to do. I didn't want anything to do with him. So I gave him the finger and walked away. For the next two days in prison, I had to worry about Russian inmates who wanted a piece of me, and Richter who kept trying to apologize to me. Eventually, I got sick of him doing this, and punched him in the face like I did the night I assaulted that corrupt police station.

He took the punch like a man this time around, and only staggered back a little bit. When I was about to leave, I felt his foot collide with my face, knocking me back. I took a few steps forward, ready to fight. I wanted to rip his fucking head off his shoulders. I needed to get in the "zone" first. Before I could do anything, the guards had taken tackled the both of us and restrained us. The next thing I knew we were in solitary confinement in cells right next to each other. Awhile into our solitary confident, Richter started talking to me from his cell. Though I didn't respond, he told me his story and well... I listened. It's not like I had anything better to do.

After listening to what he had to say, I felt sorry for him. He was tricked into thinking that 50 blessings was actually gonna offer him a legit job. Although he was sick with what he was doing, the money he was sent (I questioned that because I was never sent any money, although I received free stuff from various stores) was good enough to support him and his sick mother. He thought that if he had done one job every once in awhile and ignore some of the phone calls he was sent, everything would be fine. Though the phone called turned into threats. When Richter failed to do another job, his car was blown up. Fearing for his mothers safety, and his own, Richter obliged to the phone calls. It was nothing personal when he tried to do me in, he was just following orders.

After Richter had told his story. There was just silence. I did't really know what to say... I did feel bad for him..., I really did, but that did't change the fact that he tried to kill Sarah and me.

"There's a young girl who you should be apologizing to instead of me," I had told him

I wondered if he hadn't shot me, I would've never hit my head on the ground like I did. Therefore, I may have never gotten my memory back... Although maybe that could've been for the better. I remembered everything that had happened to me the Hawaii conflict, the Ghost wolves, and my friend, Beard...

Oh god Beard...

I had let my friend die. It was all my fault.

I went out drinking after I heard about Beard on April 2. I got drunk and got into a fight with some Russian guys at the bar. We went outside into the alley and then the last thing I remember was getting a bat to the face. Then, the first thing I remembered after I lost my memories was waking up in that same ally with blood on my jacket and hands. That was the start of everything.

Eventually, I warmed up a bit to Richter we share sometime together, talking about some of the jobs that we were assigned, and other things like how our lives had been before the "Hotline Murders," as we shared a smoke from other 50 blessings inmates. He and I would also bicker and exchange worries. He'd wonder how his mother is doing with her new job because with her illness (she was prone to passing out without warning). I'd worry about how Sarah was doing with her new job as a diner waitress. I really hoped that she could finally get away from all the mob life now that pretty much the entire Russian mob had been wiped out thanks to yours truly.

Today, was a strange day though. Richter had gotten a visit from two strange men. They were speaking weird saying that we served them and now it was time to tie up loose ends. Then around lunch time, two the guards surrounded the two of us saying that we needed to get to the basket ball court.

When we arrived, a whole bunch of inmates were on the second level above throwing trash and what not to the court below. In front of us were three men we knew. All of them were part of 50 blessings. In the middle of the three men was a big, brawny guy with a shaved head, a beard, and a hair tie around the tip of his beard. He had the number 50 tattooed just beneath his left eye, and tattooed on his neck was a circle with three lines through it. The insignia for the 50 blessings.

"It's no hard feeling boys," The Tattooed man said. "But ya'll should say ur prayers, assholes." He then charged at poor little Richter, who started to run around the perimeter of the basketball court. Leaving me with to deal with the other two guys.

Both of them had shivs, and both of them had charged at me at the same time. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes and my vision turned static. These were no longer two inmates, but nicely dressed Russian mobsters in their white suits.

"Sick Fuckers," I yelled as I charged at the two Russians.

I quickly punched one of the Russians in neck. The asshole dropped his shiv and grabbed at his neck as he made a gurgling sound. The fucker deserved it.

I turned to see a knife fly at my face. Quickly, I drop to my back, just barely dodging the knife. Bad move. The Russian, who tried to stab my face, quickly reacted by trying to stomp on my face. I turn my head to see the shiv on the ground that the other Russian, who was still trying to get ahold on his breath, and grab it

As soon as I see the Russian's foot hovering over my face, I jab the shiv into his groin. The Russian literally howled a high pitch sound as I pulled out the shiv and stabbed again, and again, and again. Blood wall splattering all around, including on me... God, I needed to take a bath in bleach.

After a few more stabs, I leave the shiv in the blood crater in the Russians pelvis, and hug his leg with one arm, Keeping it still so he won't be able to move it. Then with my other arm, I pull it back and slam it on the man's knee cap. I see bone as the skin and muscle rip apart. After this I let the man fall down on the ground, and I got up. I turn to see the other Russian who was still gurgling.

"Communist shit,"

I sat down on the Russian's chest. He's trying to yell out words like no, and stop I'm begging you. I ignore this and grab the man's skull, and slam it on the ground.

Once: there is a loud cracking sound, but otherwise his head is fine, and he is crying. That pissed me off. Be a fucking man and just take this shit.

Twice: Blood starts leaking out the back of his head, evident from the pool of blood filling up underneath his head. He has stopped struggling.

Three times: The bastard's head was smashed. Chunks of skull and brain mater was splattered on my hands and the concrete court. I could smell the blood that soaked into my prison uniform. I held back the urge to laugh.

Suddenly, the static in my eyes clear up, and the Russian's are back to being 50 blessings inmates. I took a deep breath, and sighed.

I got up and saw Richter had finished off the big guy with a pipe that one of the inmates had dropped from the second level. Thats when everything went crazy. The inmates on the the second floor started fighting. Bodies were tossed, knives were drawn. Gun shots were heard from outside the basketball court, and plenty of screaming and yelling. Alarms blared and red flashing lights went off.

We needed to get out of there.

"Their never gonna let us get two yard away from the prison dressed like this," Richter yelled as we rain thought the cell blocks, bashing any inmate or cop who dared try to fuck with us. "We need to find some uniforms."

Luckily, I knew just the place. The guard's locker room. I had motioned for Richter to follow me, and we were off. Killing everyone yet again.

As soon as we arrived to the locker room door, I put my ear on the door, and listened. Two voices...

We needed a plan to breach, and we needed one fast. Thank god Richter knew what to do.

As I quickly opened the door a hail of gun fire blasted out. Richter then charged in, using a dead inmate as a meat shield. I followed close behind. Blood splattered everywhere, and a huge chunk of the dead inmate fell off the body. By the time we got rid of our shield, the thing could no longer hold it's self together, and the limbs fell off the body in a sort of amusing comedic way. I took a small peak out of cover, and I saw the two guard that had pushed us on the basketball court to get killed. They were gonna fucking die.

Anyway, those stupid ass guards literally got out of their cover to "hunt us down." Fucking rookies, how did they ever get a job as a prison guards in the first place. As soon as I saw the gun turn the corner, I grabbed it and jabbed my fist into that dumb ass guard's throat. His buddy came around the corner, ready to bust a cap in my head, but Richter drop kick the guard into the lockers. As soon as the guard bounced back from his impact from the lockers, Richter (some how he magically got up with light speed) grabbed the corrupt cop and slammed his head against the corner of the wood bench in the middle of the lockers. Of course blood splattered everywhere. The right side of the corrupt cop's head was just a bunch of little skull fragments that was mixed in with the blood and brain bits all over the room.

Now time for the fucker who I punched in the throat. I saw a locker open, and I decided to get a bit creative. I dragged that fucker's body and placed it so that his head was in the way of the locker and it's door. I slammed the locker's door as hard as i could on that fuckers head. again. AgAiN. AGAIN!

After a bit I was finally able to crush off the top of that fucker's head, and close the locker. Dammit, Stupid ass corrupt cop had everything from his tongue up gone.

I shake my head and look at Richter. He stares a bit coldly at me. I can tell he is judging me. I don't blame him. Richter really was only a nice guy who just mistook 50 blessings a something more then just racist assholes against Russia. Not his fault he was good at the job. "Oh well."

We find some uniforms that fit us, and change into them. Just as I was about to leave, Richter had stopped me from leaving. He took some bandages and wrapped it over my face. Then he cupped some of the blood in his hands and splashed my face with. Gross. Couldn't he have done that when the bandages weren't on my face. Anyway, he said that since I had been on national T.V., there was a high chance of being recognized, and that we would be gun downed or arrested on the spot. So I had to pose as an injured guard, and have Richter to pretend to help me walk.

"Richter is a lot smarter then most people give him credit for."

After we left the locker room we encountered minimum resistance, aside from a couple of inmates who tried jumping us.

As we were leaving, we passed a squad of swat team members who acknowledged us, but passed us as they went about restraining the prisoners. We finally made it out, jacked a police cruiser, and we were home free.

"Are you done telling the audience your story," Richter Called from the front of the cruiser.

"What?"

"What?"

I look at him funny and shake my head.

"So you got any safe houses we can try, and hit up," He asked as he took a right turn.

I thought for a moment and then said "No."

At the moment I couldn't trust anyone right now. Any of the friends I had probably thought I was a monster, and wouldn't want to help me.

"Well, make yourself comfortable, we got a while till we get to mom's house."

"Ok sure thing... Wait what?"

* * *

 **ANDDDDDDD CUT. Thats a wrap**

 **Thank you again for reading the chapter, and remember if you think/ know if there's anything I should do better, feel free to comments/review.**

 **Thank you again and chao.**

 **Disclamer: I do not own anything from Hotline Miami or any of it's characters. All rights behind Hotline Miami belong to Detonation games.**


	4. Rising Action

Hello again everyone who is reading this story. Anyway let me, let you read the story soon yeah ready to go!

3

2

1

START.

* * *

Two day's after Avery's Arrival

"Today marks the third month that the most notorious member of the group of vigilante movement last year, was able to escape the federal correctional facility. Along side this, last night a group of remaining Russian mobsters around the docks, who were shipping sex slaves, were all brutally murdered. There are similarities between the "Hotline Murders," and these murders, but authorities are calling this a separate incident. Many other crimes, non-related to the "Hotline Murders" fill the night as well. One such murder from last was conducted by infamous serial killer, the pig man, a copy cat of the group of vigilantes, but instead murders innocent people. In the early hours of the night, he had slaughtered an innocent family, with a young five year old child, and then continued to go on to kill group of carless partying teens. There also seems to have been an increase of missing persons through out the entire country as well. Many people are stating that the missing person had just got up and vanished. Our hearts go out to those who are missing, and we pray that they will make a swift return to us. On a different note, although the night is plagued by murder more now then ever, the night life of Miami still goes on, as if everything was normal. The night is still filled with party goers, even more then ever.I guess it's because the people believe they could die at any moment, so they are attempting to live their lives to the fullest. In other news, the American pride parades are becoming bigger all over the country. Their statement, "Never again." Some have even become violent when Russian immigrants cross their paths..."

"What's up with all the violence," Avery asked Clockwork as he munched on some left over pizza that he had brought home the previous night from Fanatic's while watching the news broad cast that was going on in the back round.

The last two days had been uneventful. Avery explored Miami, and would also run some errands for Clockwork when she asked. At five P.M. Avery would go to Fanatic's and spend his evenings and part of his nights there with Alex and Mark.

Clockwork and Avery had also exchanged numbers. When Clockwork saw what Avery's phone was, she freaked. He had the Beta Tool as his communication device. A bracelet that projected a screen onto the user's arm, and when the user touched projection, it would work like a smart phone. He was a bit proud that his little device made Clockwork's smart phone look like it was something the cavemen would use.

He also tried to learn a bit of the world's history. Apparently, the Cold War between the United States, and the Soviet Union had turned hot. The U.S., who had lost support from its own public due to the Vietnam War, had a much smaller military compared to the Soviets, who had no shortage of volunteers. Though the United States had a better trained men, they had to keep giving up ground to avoid massive losses. The U.S. government became so desperate that they allowed women to join all branches of the military and do formal fighting. Despite the U.S doing excellent job with it's covert and special operation squads, like with the legendary squad, the Ghost Wolves, the formal military was much too small and could not score major victories against the Red Army. All the retreating lead the Soviet Union to the door step of the American Coast line. The U.S. government surrendered almost immediately to avoid any civilian conflicts. After that the U.S. became a Soviet protectorate, but was allowed to keep it's government and was also able to remain capitalistic. Although, many American leaders were replaced with many Soviet officials. Privileged Russian citizens were allowed to live taxless lives, and less privileged Russians were guaranteed. This brought an influx of Russian immigration to the United States. Although this immigration has lead racism of Americans against Russians due to Americans being treated like second hand citizens in their own country, but for awhile the system worked. America became more economically successful with the cut of all but 5% of their Armed forces, and the Soviet Union became the military superpower. The entire world benefited from America's Economic success, but the peace would not last.

Now to finally advance the story, because that little explanation took forever. Clockwork sipped on a glass of apple juice and looked at the t.v. as well and shrugged,

"Not sure solider boy, I really only use this place to store my home and things." Clockworld took another sip from her apple juice. Dam was that stuff good. "I also do a few jobs in this timeline as well."

"Speaking of which, what kind of work do you do?"

Clockwork sipped on her apple juice a little longer as she tried to think of what she should say. She looked at Avery. He was starring at her intently, waiting for an answer. What could she tell him?How would he react if she told him she was a... a monster? She was sure he didn't hear anything that the demon say when they fought, so she was safe, but it's not like she could lie and say that she had a generic job. Avery had seen her fight, and some of the things she said... including her appearance would call her out even if she did lie.

"Well... I'm... imma..." RING! RING! RING! RING!

The sudden ringing of the doorbell made both Clockwork and Avery jump.

"What the hell," Clockwork asked as she grabbed a knife.

"Chill girl, I'll go see who it is."

With that Avery got up from the table to see who it was.

Avery opened up the door to see a man his hight with very short blond hair, with a black vest on and tan blue jeans. On his feet he wore brown boots with spurs on them. The man looked at Avery then preceded to size him up with annoyed eyes. Avery immediately felt uncomfortable and sorta violated around this man. He took a step back so then he would have just a little bit more time to react if this man had tried anything against him.

"Can I talk Avery?" The man asked.

"You're talking to him."

The man grumbled. This man was clearly showing that he had felt no better about Avery then he did.

"I got a message from Alex Davis from Fanatics for you."

"Oh ok," Avery said loosening up a little bit, but not too much. Avery still felt like this man would still attack him at any moment.

"She says to be at Fanatics at seven if your up for some unusual fun tonight, and if you are bring some spare clothes along with some decently layered clothes." With that the man turned around, and started to walk away.

Avery closed the door, and wondered what Alex wanted to do tonight. For some reason he felt uneasy.

"That man is a killer," Clockwork called out behind Avery.

Avery turned around and looked at her funny. "How do you know."

"His eye's say everything about that man, He kills for pleasure." Avery was gonna say something back, but Clockwork's extremely concerned face told him to do otherwise. "Are you really planning on doing what he is saying tonight?"

"Well I was planning to do go, but if you say no..."

"NO GO." Clockwork yelled out before he could finish his sentence.

There was a sudden silence after Clockwork's sudden outburst. Avery was unsure what to make of it. After a few moments Clockwork decided to break it.

"Just pack accordingly... I suggest wearing you exo-suit and maybe bring a gun."

"Yeah sure thing, I guess," Avery said. He seriously needed to figure out how and why she was being so nice to him. There had to be a catch.

Later on that night at 6:30 P.M.

"Alright, I'm heading out. I'll see you if a few," Avery called back into the house as he took a step out into the muggy Miami air. Inside his head, he yelled at himself that it was going to be too hot because he was wearing baggy Jeans and a big sweat shirt to hide his exo-suit.

"Just make sure to comeback here alive or i'll bring you back to life, and kill you myself, slowly of course." Yelled Clockwork before he closed the door. For some reason Avery got the chills, and didn't doubt that Clockwork would make that happen if he were to die.

As Avery left the sound of static filled the air of Clockworks home. She quickly grabbed out her knifes and got into a fighting stance.

She quickly traced the source of the sound. It was coming from her portal laptop on the coffee table. She sat down and cautiously opened it up. The screen was completely static, but the image was getting clearer by the second, and the static noise's volume lowered it's self.

"Hello!" a voice called out a young voice echoing a little as a fuzzy vision of a young boy with blonde hair appeared on the screen. The face panicd. Bags were under his eyes.

The voice sounded strangely familiar to Clockwork.

"Ben?"

"Clockwork!" The voice yelled with an echo over the static. "I...sszzz...help!"

"Ben! I can't get a clear signal!" Clockwork yelled back.

"Sssszzzz...S.C.P. foundation headquarters..sssszzzzz...trapped...ssszzzzss ..need...hel...can't main-szzszzz-tain this."

With that the signal was lost, and the screen went black.

Clockwork sat in silence... not sure what to make of the situation. She had a million questions ringing in her head. What was going on? How the hell did the S.C.P. Foundation get their hands on Ben? Was this related to the demon that Avery and she fought? She shivered as she remembered one of the things the demon said.

"And only the weak will die off in the new universe that Zalgo will create."

She wanted answers, and she wanted them now. Possibly if she rescued Ben, then she might get a fucking clue on whats going on. She knew where the S.C.P. Foundation headquarters were. Every good proxy did. But no proxy would attack it though. The humans always seemed to have something to combat you no matter what. They were human after all, and humans were the cockroaches of the universe. But, she needed more then herself to breach the perimeter of the S.C.P. headquarters. Even with her abilities, the sheer number of humans were definitely gonna over whelm her, and the last thing he wanted to do was get captured by a bunch of paranoid assholes. Avery possibly could join, she doubted it. It really wasn't his fight, and he had his own problems to worry about when they could teleport him back to his timeline. She sat down for awhile, but couldn't think of who to call.

"Well Fuck."

* * *

And cut! That's a wrap.

Well thank you again for ready this story, and I hope your enjoying this story. byes.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the video games and/or stories that were mentioned within this story.


End file.
